Revelation Mafia II
| image = File:Revelation2.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = The War in Heaven | host = Hirkala | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 02.05.2011 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1) Glycereine (JarZe) 2) EDM 3) Marquessa 4) DarthMask 5) araver 6) maurice 7) Yuli 8) Q-Cumber 9) Shadow7 10) darth nox 11) solman 12) Segul 13) Vineetrika | first = Vineetrika | last = Yuli Marquessa | mvp = - | awards = - }} Revelation Mafia II: The War in Heaven was a game designed by Yuli and hosted by Hirkala based on the previous game Revelation Mafia. It began on May 2nd, 2011 and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (May 13th, 2011). Game Mechanics This is a classical Mafia: 9 Goodies versus 4 Baddies with several twists including a Resurrect role, a RID powerplay and a RID Recruit. Rules *If Crowley outs himself or any other Baddies, he is immediately killed and can not win, even if the Baddies win. *All actions will happen unless acted upon. Conflicts will be broken by precedence below: Resurrect > RID Guess/RID Powerplay > Block > NK > GKill > Redirect > Message/NP Add > Spy *Redirects are not mentioned in the night-post *Night Kill is not blockable, but is blocking. Role Description Heavenly Hosts--WINCON: Eliminate the Fallen Angels *'Christ'--The Son of the one true God. Once during the game, Christ may raise one dead player. The dead player will only relive as many cycles as he has been dead. That is, if the player died N1 and was raised on N2, the player would die again at the end of N3 with or without intervention. Additionally, Christ has 1 RID guess per night to return Crowley to the Heavenly Hosts. *'Peter'--The rock upon which the church was established, he also controls entry into Heaven. On N1, he chooses a block or redirect. Whichever he chooses he does on odd nights. On even nights, he may use the other (block if he initially chose redirect and vice versa). *'144,000'--The children of Israel, chosen by God. Their voice counts twice (x1 or x2) *'Uriel'--The Angel of Destiny, who oversees all that happens in Heaven. Can spy the role of one target every night. *'Gabriel'--The Lord's Messenger Angel. May send a message (150 char max) to one target through the host. *'Michael'--The leading Archangel. May RID powerplay one Angelic role per night. Cannot powerplay the same angel two nights in a row (Cannot powerplay Lucifer). *'Malach'--The Angel of Death, charged with passing God's righteous judgment. May kill one target per night. *'The Metatron'--The voice of God. Whatever the Metatron says, everyone can hear. May add up to 250 words to the night post. (Nothing obscene. In-character and/or game-related only) *'Raphael'--The Healing Angel. Protects the heavenly hosts by keeping them safe during the day. Each day, Raphael may attempt to RID save the lynch target. The Fallen Angels--BTSC + Night Kill--WINCON: Be in majority. *'Lucifer'--The Angel of Light. If spied, he appears as a random good angel. His silver tongue and deception can change the choices of others, allowing Lucifer to redirect one person per night to a new target. *'Legion'--A demon so named because it is actually a host of many spirits. May possess one target per night, leaving the target actionless (block). *'Azazel'--A demon of the wilderness. He can observe one player per night and see who they visited. *'Crowley'--The Betrayer of Christ. His heart is unsure of its own loyalty. With the Fallen Angels, his vote is x0 or x1. If he is redeemed (RID recruited by Christ), he leaves the game as a Heavenly Host and wins or loses with that faction. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Heavenly Host - Goodies *Glycereine (JarZe) - Raphael *EDM - Michael *Marquessa - Peter *DarthMask - Crowley - Recruited by Christ *araver - Gabriel *maurice - Uriel *Yuli - Christ *solman - Malach *Segul - The 144,000 *Vineetrika - The Metatron MVP: None (Host's Decision). Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster The Prophet: Hirkala # Glycereine (JarZe) - Raphael - Killed in N5 by Baddies # EDM - Michael - Lynched D1 # Marquessa - Peter - Survived # DarthMask - Crowley - Recruited by Christ in N2 - became a Goodie # araver - Gabriel - Killed in N4 by Baddies # maurice - Uriel - Killed in N2 by Baddies # Yuli - Christ - Survived # Q-Cumber - Lucifer - Lynched D3 # Shadow - Azazeal - Lynched D4 # darth nox - Legion - Lynched D5 # solman - Malach - Killed in N3 by Baddies # Segul - The 144,000 - Lynched D2 # Vineetrika - The Metatron - Killed in N1 by Baddies, resurrected in N3 by Christ Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6